It's all coming back
by pootie-applewater
Summary: It's been 10 years, Sarah is now 24. The only thing she remembers is the ball room and Jareth, but now he's come to take her back to the inderground to be his queen... *CHAPTER 4 IS UP*
1. introdisclaimer

It's all coming back  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer and stuff:  
  
I do not own The Labyrinth, although I wished so many times I did (If I only won a million dollars ;) ). Nope, this movie belongs to The Jim Henson company.  
  
What's it all about:  
  
Okay, I'm just starting, this is actually not my first fic here, but my last one got deleted because I made an Elijah Wood story and for some reason you can't make such a story. Anyways, what is this about, okay I've got this vague idea in my head and I desperately want it out of there, I don't know how its gonna end, but I can tell you what the big picture is. Well Sarah was 14 years old when she went into the labyrinth, now 10 years have passed, she has repressed the memory of the labyrinth for some reason. But still has one memory, the ballroom one, and thus the memory of Jareth (isn't he cute).As I told you, don't know how it's gonna progress.  
  
I know that the movie was made in '86 so plus ten years it would be '96, but as I myself don't remember much of that year (I was only 10), I'm gonna let it be 2003, Hope that's okay.  
  
And I think that's about all I've got to say. 


	2. Wondering

A/N Just one thing, because in the movie Sarah didn't have a surname, I gave her the name Blake, Like in one of her other movies, the rocketeer. No infringement intended.  
  
---------------------  
  
1. Wondering  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The sun is shining on the campus grounds, the green fields glisten in the morning sun. It's silent and calm on campus. But running footsteps quickly disturb the silence.   
  
"Shit", Sarah exclaims, she was already running late. She was holding a lecture at the conservatory. She ran up the stairs, out of breath, she put her hands on her knees and tried to calm down. Her nerves are almost impossible to contain.  
  
"Ah, and there she is, our star." An old man walks towards her with a smile. The dark haired woman straitened up and held out her hand, which the old man shook very softly, as though she would break with a mere touch.  
  
"Are you..." She took out a piece of paper, "Mister McDowel?" she asked the still smiling man. "Yes, I am, How do you do Miss Blake?". "Just feeling nervous I guess."   
  
Mr. McDowel gave a quick nod and set of towards the door at the end of the hall with Sarah at his heels. He opened the big doors and with that the writer entered the big hall, watching all the people who were waiting for her to begin.  
  
She took her stand behind the microphone, took one quick look around, took out her notes and started.  
  
"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here today, this morning. I'm here to talk about my first book, the labyrinth. I want to thank all of you for making this book a bestseller..." and with that her lecture began.   
  
As she was rambling out all that was on her cards, her mind was some place else. She was thinking about a big ballroom and an amazing guy, with one blue eye and one brown eye. It was weird because Sarah has been thinking about that for a long time now, the image kept wondering in her mind every other minute. She did not know where it came from, but loved the image. The brunette always smiled at the thought of this mystery man.  
  
"Thank you all for your attention." With those words she ended her lecture and with applause Sarah walked through the doors and into the hallway. A lot of people shook her hand on their way out.   
  
She left the hall and stepped out into the grounds Sarah walked to the nearest three and sat down in the shade. She was once again dreaming about the blue-brown-eyed man when suddenly she was torn away from her fantasy by an large white owl. It landed right in front of her, still hooting.   
  
As Sarah watched the owl, it changed into a manly form... 


	3. This is not real

2. This is not real  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sarah was dreaming, she had to be, this was not really happining. It had to be a dream. She was staring at the man that stood looking at her. She knew exactly who he is, he had one brown eye and one blue.  
  
"I heard you've written a book about me", said the man with a smile on his face. "my,my, haven't you grown since the last time I saw you. I don't think it was possible, but your even more beautiful then you were 10 years ago"  
  
"You're real? I thought you were a dream. I thought..." But that was all she could mutter out. The dark haired woman couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in front of the giblin king, Jareth. He was the one that has been on her mind for some time now.  
  
"And here I was thinking that you had forgotten all about me. This brings joy to my heart." Jareth spoke in a slow voice. He was still smiling at her.  
  
He didn't look the same as in her dreams though, Sarah was thinking. His clothes were different and his hair too, he looked like your average guy, in jeans and a shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytale. But no other man looked like him, he was absolutely the most handsome man she had ever seen in all of her life. And she had seen quite a bit of them. She dated a lot of men, but never found the one. Perhaps because this handsome man right in front of her was on her mind all the time.  
  
"It was real, all my memories are real? The ballroom, you, a big layrinth. This is unbelievable. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to take you back with me to the underground. I want you back. I'm sorry for what I've put your through ten years ago. All I ever wanted was for you to be my queen." As Jareth was saying this. Sarah's face lit up, she coudln't believe her ears. Here she was thinking about him and wishing she could be with him. And here this man made an offer that exceded her wildest dreams.  
  
----------------  
  
A/N I don't really like this chapter, don't knwo where I'm gonna go from here. I know it's pretty suckie at the moment. Got any ideas? 


	4. Doubt

3. doubt  
  
_____________________  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go to the underground with you." Sarah finally exclaimed. It was not at all like she thought she would say when she was actually asked to be with him. She saw sadness covering his eyes while she made her statement.  
  
"I was wrong, you do not love me, do you?" He said, while not able to look her in the eye.   
  
"No, it's not that. I do love you. It's just that I really don't know anything about you, except that your the goblin king and you enjoyed torturing me when I was younger. Okay, it wasn't actually torture, but you know what I mean. I want to get to know you and to say it frankly, I don't want to leave this realm, I love living here. My home is here and as much as I love you, I don't want to leave my home." the dark haired woman finally said.  
  
She looked at him and saw a glint of happyness into his eyes. And as the seconds almost felt like an eternity, he finally spoke: "This brings me hope, you do love me. I do not want to leave you again. Ten years apart was like hell to me. I'm not going to let this happen again. But living above gorund would probably kill me, I have a hard enough time trying to stay like this for a few minutes. So I offer you this. You come and stay with me for a month and if you still want to go home, you will be free to leave whenever you wish. Please just give it a chance."  
  
"Okay, I will give it a chance. But what about my responsabilities here? I can't just up and leave." sarah looked worried. "Don't worry, I will take care of it, when you do decide to leave the underground, you will be back here at the same time you left. No time what so ever will have passed. I will come for you this evening. No need to pack, I have everything you need at my castle, clothes and all."   
  
Then Jareth took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles gently before turning into an owl again and flying off.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N I know short chapters, I am not the one who writes long chapters. I have some thoughts about how to proceed further. You shoudl know that I'm a big fan of medievil customs and clothing, just love it, so expect much of that in the next chapters.  
  
Also thanks to Labyric and Born-of-elven-blood for the reviews. It's those that keep me going. 


	5. Glimps of the past

4. Glimps of the past  
  
__________________________________  
  
As the clock chimed 12 times, Jareth appeared in front of the sleeping Sarah. Apparently she had fallen asleep while waiting for Jareth to arrive. He really didn't want to wake her up. She was looking so peaceful. But he had to, so he bend over and kissed her nose. The brunette stirred and slowly her eyes were opening. He could see her smiling at him.  
  
"You're finally here, I have been waiting for you forever." She said giving him another of her most dazling smiles.  
  
"Are you ready? Just give me your hand." Sarah gave him her hand and stood up. He laid his arms around her waiste and before sarah could realise it, she was at the same place she was 10 years ago. Before her eyes lay the labyrinth. It was simply breathtaking. She wondered why it didn't look this beautiful ten years ago. Looking down from the hill Sarah saw Hoggle, he hadn't changed a bit and was still dusting faeries. Before Jareth could realise it, Sarah had torn away from his grasp.  
  
Running down the hill, Sarah called out for Hoggle. Hoggle turned around slowly and couldn't believe his eyes. This was not possible, but there she was. Sarah grabbed him into a tight hug. "How is this possible? How come your back? If Jareth did something to you, if jareth tricked you into coming back here, I will kill him!" Hoggled burst out. "No, he didn't, I've actually come to live here for a month." As Sarah spoke he could see twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"I have a spare bedroom in my house, you can live there if you want, it will be so much fun, we'll be roommates" Hoggles said very excited. "euhm, I'm actually staying in the castle, with Jareth.", "With jareth? He's holding you prisoner isn't he, let me at him, I'll tare his head of!", "No Hoggle, I'm not a prisoner, I'm his euhm, his girlfriend and I love him" She could see Hoggles eyes growing large, at one point she thought they would fall out of his head. "You're his girlfriend? But you two don't like eachother, this is not possible" Hoggles still looked shaken up by what Sarah said a minute earlier.  
  
"You should know what 10 years do to a relationship, Hoggle, I have to go, Jareth is waiting for me" and before Hoggle could say another word, she ran off.  
  
"So are you ready to go to the castle, my lady?" Sarah nodded at Jareth, but suddenly looked panicky, "We aren't going to have to find our way through the entire labyrinth again, are we? If we are, your going to be in so much trouble mister." Jareth chuckled at what she just said. "Just give me your hand again" he said. And before sarah's eyes she saw the entrance of the castle.  
  
"Welcome home, my queen" Jareth whispered in her ear. She smiled again. It did feel like coming home, she didn't know what was happening to her, but she started thinking about how she never want to leave the underground ever again.  
  
They walked inside the castle, the first thing she noticed was how there were less goblins in the throne room. But before she could think about it further, she was taken by surprise when jareth kissed her, ever so gently. "You know what", he whispered "I love you.", she kissed him back and when letting his face go, she let out an 'I love you' to jareth too.  
  
The Goblin King took the brunettes hand and led her up to a stairs. "Where are we going?" sarah asked supsiciasly. "I'm taking you up to your room. It's late and you need to get some rest. There's gonna be a long day ahead tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest you can get. In the morning I will send a servant up to help you get ready. Now go and sleep my darling." he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He led her further down along a dark corridor. Jareth stopped before a big oak door. He led Sarah inside. Her Mouth dropped in awe. It was simply gorgeous, she never saw a room this beautifull. A large four-poster bed stood in front of her with dark red silk covers. It was a circular room. On her right stood a dressing table with a large mirror, which was decorated with dragons, they curled around the oval sized mirror. Next to her bed stood a small table with a lamp on it with the same decorations as the mirror. On her left was a closet. In oak, when she opened it, she saw numorous gowns in every color, she never saw dresses that look this beautiful. Next to the closet was a door which led to the bathroom, it was simply huge. A round tub stood in the centre of the room with golden taps. on the right stood a marble table/cupboard, on it stood several colourfull bottles, and again there was a dragon mirror.  
  
She couldn't utter one word. Jareth saw how happy Sarah was and he hugged her tightly. "Now sleep me darling Sarah, I will see you in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead. Turned around, but before he could leave sarah took his hand and Said "Please stay with me tonight.", "I'm sorry my darling but I can't, I would keep you up and you really need to get some sleep. I will stay with you tomorrow night and every night after that. You will thank me for this, although I'm not sure if i'm making the right decision." he let out in a chuckle. Sarah nodded Kissed him deeply and let him go. He left the room.  
  
Sarah was actually very tired, she took one look in the closet and saw that their were some dressing gowns, she put one on and slid beneath the dark red covers of the bed. A moment later she was already asleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N so what do you think, is it good? I finally managed to write a longer chapter. 


	6. Merry meets

5. Merry meets  
  
___________________  
  
Sarah awoke early next morning, but not early enough. Her room was already bathed in sunlight. She looked around her room and she could not believe that she was here, back where it all started, The dreams, the hopes, the loving. She wanted to do so much today, she guessed that's why Jareth said that it was going to be a busy day. She wanted to see Ludo and Sir didymus again and lets not forget Hoggle. Sarah hoped that he had already come over the shock she left him in yesterday.  
  
"Miss, I sees you awake. Master tells you migth be." A pointy eared looking goblin girl came bustling in. "My name is Bitty, I is appointed as your servant, Milady." Before sarah could say one word to the girl, Bitty had already gone, she was busy filling the tub in the bathroom.  
  
Sarah straitened up and stepped out of her bed. She went into the bathroom, Bitty was busy filling the tub with water and all kinds of strange liquids and to top it all off, she had thrown in some rose petals. It's smelled like heaven.   
  
"Thanks, euhm, Bitty was it? Thanks you for getting my bath ready"  
  
"No thanks needed miss, I just do as I is asked, I lays out your clothes, so you can gets dressed when done bathing."  
  
And with that the bathroom door closed, leaving Sarah alone so she could bathe.  
  
Sarah stepped into the tub and it felt like she had stepped into pure silk, she had never felt water this smooth before, a thought crossed her mind that she might not be bathing in water. But not giving it a further thought, she washed after about 30 minutes of heaven that was this tub, she stepped out. Rapping a dark red towel around her that the goblin had lain out for her. She dried herself off and did her hair. She decided to let it loose.  
  
Sarah came out of the bathroom and saw the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen lying on her bed. It was a dark red corset with black sleaves that were thight around the arms till the elbows and there it flowed like the wind, they were made out some sort of lace. The corset itself was made out of silk, But dark red. Then came a long black skirt from under the corset, it was very long. It all seemed like something out of a faerietale, these were clothes fit for a princesse.  
  
She put the clothes on and the shoes that stood on the floor. Then Bitty Came in again.  
  
"I is to take you down to the master for breakfast."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready let's go."  
  
The Brunette followed the small goblin girl down one long corridor into another. After what seemed like forever they reached large doors. Bitty opened them.  
  
"And here she is, our lovely Sarah, I take it you slept well" Jareth smiled at her, she had never seen him this happy before.  
  
"I have never slept this good before in my life."  
  
"Come sit down and eat, I assure you that your going to need all the strength you can get. As I told you yesterday, it's going to be a long day."  
  
Sarah Sat down and looked at all the magnificent food that was laid out before her. She took a piece of fruit that she had never seen before. She took one bite and sweet juices flowed into her mouth. She loved every bite of it.  
  
"So what is it you want to do first?"  
  
"I want to go see my friends: Ludo, Hoggled and Sir Diddymus"  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged, Goil, come here!"  
  
An ugly looking goblin ran towards them, he gave a quick bow and waited for instructions  
  
"Fetch Ludo, you can find him at the gardens, he might look frightening but I assure you he is very polite, Gogward"  
  
"euhm, it's Hoggle" Sarah corrected.  
  
"That's what I mean, Hoggle, he lives at the gates of the labyrinth and fetch Sir diddymus, you can find him at the small bridge over the bog of eternal stench. tell them Sarah requests an audience with them."  
  
The Goblin gave a quick nod and ran out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to escort you to your friends, important matter of the kingdom keep me away from you. I will have to leave you, but I assure you that I will be back here for lunch. I'm sure Bitty will take you to your friends." He stood up, took Sarah's hand and kissed her knuckles. And with a swoosh of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
"Miss, I is told your friends is here, do you want me to take you to them?"  
  
"Sure, I can't wait to see them again."  
  
She took one last piece of fruit and left, following Bitty.  
  
They reached a beautiful garden, she never saw anything like it.  
  
"Sawah back!" Ludo came stumping towards her, lifting her up in a thight hug. "Sawah fwend!"  
  
"Ludo it's great to see you again, my big friend."  
  
"Milady, though art more lovelier then thou werth ten odd years ago, my greatings to you, fair maiden."  
  
"And Sir Diddymus, How are you?"  
  
And then Sarah looked at Hoggle, he didn't look very happy.   
  
"Hoggle, are you going to give me the silent threatement from now on?"  
  
Hoggle did not respond, he actually looked hurt.  
  
"Hoggle, please, don't be angry at me, I have to follow my heart and my heart leads me to Jareth."  
  
He looked up and finally he spoke.  
  
"How could you love Jareth, after all he put you through."  
  
"I do love him, with all my heart. I never loved anyone this much before!"  
  
"I respect that and I will have to tolerate your choice, but this doesn't mean I like the bastard!" He let out in a growl.  
  
Sarah ran over to him and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek, he could see him blushing and a smile began to form on his lips.  
  
The rest of the morning to were talking about everything that had happened in their lives and they talked about old memories.  
  
Suddenly Jareth appeared from behind sarah, he put his arms around her waiste and kissed her.  
  
The three others looked somewhat supsicious, they still weren't able to trust him.  
  
"I'm sorry for this interruption, but it's time for lunch." He said.  
  
"So I have to go, see you guys later."  
  
And with that they left for the dining room.  
  
_____________________  
  
A/N I wrtote this last night, I got this adea in my head and I just kept writing, I gues that's why the chapter is a bit longer than the other, it's my record sp far, yay me ;) Please r&r Oh and could somebody help me out with some labyrinth background? Where do you find the information about Jareth being a fae and the counsel of the underground? 


End file.
